


[Podfic] Jesus Shoes

by MistbornHero



Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: Family, Family Shenanigans, Gen, Podfic, Utter ridiculousness, involving one expensive pair of shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero
Summary: Alex finds a new pair of shoes for his abuelita. Penelope is not impressed.Written by hondagirll
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6
Collections: Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology I, Pioneer Podfic





	[Podfic] Jesus Shoes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jesus Shoes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991002) by [hondagirll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hondagirll/pseuds/hondagirll). 



> Check out the complete Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology [here](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3240434.html)

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:07:29 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (6 MB)



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/odaat-jesus-shoes)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/q8pck33spu37lrh/ODAAT-JesusShoes.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1jY77HbcrZkPNN9BeR7vOYpZ9gQZ5piql/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:**[ _Jesus Shoes_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991002)
  * **Author:**[hondagirll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hondagirll)
  * **Reader:**[mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)
  * **Cover artist:**[silverandblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue)



  



End file.
